


A Letter Between Brothers

by LadyAshlaLordBogen



Series: Estel Elrondiel [17]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 23:00:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16963098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAshlaLordBogen/pseuds/LadyAshlaLordBogen
Summary: Memories 3





	A Letter Between Brothers

To King Elerosse on the Island of the Gift,

From Prince Elerondo in the city of Lindon

 

Hey you,

How is everything?  I know that Siobhan mentioned that the Harvest festival was coming up.  She also hinted that she was likely with child?  Congratulations!  Let me know if you want me to come out, Ereinion can spare me-even if he can’t, he will.  I miss you, but I think, from what I’m picking up from you that you are quite busy.  Atarinyat have asked me to remind you to write more often…you would think after the last time they simply showed up that you would remember to write on a regular basis. Ereinion and Celebrian are starting to become more comfortable with me, they won’t give me the stink-eye for mentioning Edair and refusing to acknowledge Elwing and Earendil as our parents.  Ereinion’s Council was largely chosen for him by Sindarin nobles.  I am actually starting to feel bad for him, he can’t even trust his advisors to be able to put their biases aside and decide what is best for all of their people.  Uncle Dior said that the council members are essentially the same as the ones that he had.  Glavrolben mentioned that they are starting to check my letters, so I’m not planning on making t easy for them.  Do you remember Taliska?  That is one of the alternatives I was thinking of using, that or Adunic.  Let me know what one you would prefer.

 

Love,

El


End file.
